In the Changing Rooms
by PenName999
Summary: Michael and Billy realise their love for each other whilst Billy is trying to teach Michael how to dance. BillyXMichael, PWP essentially. SLASH.


Billy and Michael were stood in the boxing ring, Billy trying to teach his friend ballet. "How do I look?" asked Michael typically, as he stood there in a tutu with Billy's hands on his shoulders, turning his head to face Billy.

"Shut up you poof" responded Billy sarcastically."Fuck off" Michael retorted.

It was at this moment that the two boys' eyes met. They just clicked upon one another. Billy was the first to make a move, turning his supporting hands into an embrace and kissing Michael sensually upon the cheek. It was then that Michael turned round and the two boys locked themselves in a heartfelt kiss.

Billy suddenly thought of his dad suddenly finding where he was, so he pulled away, much to Michael's dismay.

"I can't. Not here! What if my dad walks in?"

"Wey, howay in the changing then" ordered Michael.

Michael and Billy quickly departed from the boxing ring and ran as fast as they could to the changing rooms. They began to kiss immediately, tongues bombarding each others mouths. They tried to go in the cubicle but they were too desperate and just lay on the changing room floor kissing. Billy, who was lying on top of Michael quickly stood up to strip. Michael followed and was undressed completely in seconds, so he watched his lover tease him while removing his clothes. Once he saw Billy go to unfasten his ballet shoes, Michael quickly intervened:

"No, leave them on. Please!" he said quietly.

Billy complied and was turned on even more immediately, 'how kinky' he thought and quickly removed his other clothing.

Michael lay flat on his back and by now, Billy had guessed why he had asked to keep the shoes on and what he wanted.

Billy lay on the floor facing opposite to Michael and lifted his legs slowly, before lowering them onto Michael. He worked his feet up to Michael's cock and began to rub- which earned him a moan from Michael. This continued for a few minutes before Billy began to jack off the now extremely erect cock with his clothed feet.

"Ahh. Oh, fuck. Shit! Fucking hell!" groaned Michael, in complete ecstasy.

Billy's feet began to slide faster and faster up the throbbing shaft; Michael's precum had lubricated them pretty well. "Oh fuck, Billy! Go, Billy, go! Fuck" were Michael's last words before shooting ribbons of his cum across Billy's clothed feet. Billy began to remove the ballet slippers from his feet, careful not to let them touch the floor and licked the cum off the soles of them.

"Want a taste?" he spluttered to Michael before slamming their lips together.

Once they had finished that, Michael said to Billy seductively:"Now it's my turn to do something for you."

"Just fuck me. Hard"

"Bend over!" Michael commanded and began to lick Billy's hole out, causing his lover to moan in euphoria. When he was sure that Billy was properly lubricated, he sat on the floor with his legs stretched out.

Billy stepped backwards and squatted down- letting Michael ease his cock into Billy. It hurt at first but once Michael had started thrusting with ever-increasing speed, Billy's cries of pain turned into moans of joy. After a few minutes, he began bouncing on Michaels hard cock while jacking himself.

"Oh, fuck Michael! Harder! Faster! Do me hard!" moaned Billy in-between breathless bounces.

"Talk dirty!" ordered Michael.

"Fuck me with your huge, throbbing cock. Fuck me harder!" shouted Billy.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!" panted Michael.

"Cum in my ass!" screamed Billy. And with that, Michael came. He came deep inside of Billy, screaming his name and coating Billy's insides with white gold.

"Oh, oh oh! Fuck! I'm cumming! Michael, oh Michael!" yelled Billy in pure euphoria. He moaned as he came. His white shreds went everywhere, hitting the floor and splattering up the wall near them. Michael pulled out and the boys stood up and kissed again after regaining their breath.

"Come on, lets go clean up" said Billy. Michael agreed and they went into the same shower together…


End file.
